The Final fantasy VII Dream Show!
by shiniele
Summary: The show where your dreams about FFVII come true!


Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, of course...

**_Opening night_**

**Host: Welcome everyone to "Final Fantasy VII Dream show"!!**

**This is the show that can bring your FFVII based dreams come true!!**

(clap clap clap clap)

**Host: Thank you, thank you... Now, lets welcome our first guests for tonight who are going to help us understand the true meaning oooooooffffff:**

audience: **Final Fantasy VII Dream show!!**

**Host: YES!! I want you to welcome...the star, the leader, the hero , the I'm-so-cute-girls-are-dying-for-me,-no-really-dying Cloud Strife!!**

audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Cloud: Hi.

**Host: ...**

Cloud: ...yes?

**Host: Well it could have been worst I could have ****invited Squall...**

Squall: ...

**Host: Anyway! Hi Cloud, welcome to the "Final Fantasy VII Dream show"! We are honnored to have you here with us today! **

Cloud: Ermm, thanks. (scratches the back of his head nervously)

**Host: ...**

Cloud: Hmm?

**Host: Nothing! (my God he's cute...). Well next we have the leading female character from FFVII! Please welcome the beautiful, the sparkling, the heroine, the love-of-Cloud's-life ...**

Aeris&Tifa: Hello everyone!

audience: Huh?

Tifa: Go away Aeris you died on the first CD.

Aeris: I saved the world!

Cloud: There they go again...

**Host: Hmm, well anyway let's welcome the two leading females in FFVII! Everyone I give you Aeris the flowergirl and tifa the barmaid!**

audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY

Tifa: That sounded bad...

Aeris: Hehe..not really!

**Host: Welcome girls! How are you?**

Tifa: Fine! Ermm, I wanted to than-

Aeris: Thank you so much for inviting me! You're so sweet! (smiles warmly)

**Host: (melting) Auuuuhhhhhhh! It's my pleasure!**

Tifa: gouh-ass kisser-gouh

Aeris: gouh-trump-gouh

Cloud: ...

**Host: Ah, right!Now everyone, let's explain to the audience the rules of the show! Cloud could you enlighten us?**

Cloud: Well I could try...

**Host: So enthusiastic...Really maybe Squall would be more pleasant...**

Squall: ...whatever.

Cloud: So basicaly as the name says this is a show where your dreams about FFVII come true...

**Host: ...yes?**

Cloud: That's all.

**Host: ...**

Tifa: Let me help. For example one of the readers wants Cloud to confess his love for me in front of everyone...

Aeris: AS IF!!

Cloud:That would be embarassing...

Tifa: Cloud has to do as he's told! The reader can add more requests if he/she wants, for example Cloud could tell Aeris to go die and..

Aeris: Hey!

Cloud: I'd never say that. It's very rude...

Aeris: Thanks a lot.

Tifa: Anyway it's not only about us FFVII characters, it's about the readers themselves!

Aeris:Yeah! For example if one of the readers is my fan..

Tifa: You don't have any fans.

Aeris: Shut up and die!! gouh( returns to her sweet self), as i was saying if one of the reader is my fan he might request that I give him a kiss, hehe!

Cloud: Can they do this?

Tifa: Yeah, yeah they can..

Cloud: But, what if someone asks...you know...for more?(blush)

Aeris: Well that's up to the character to decide.

Tifa: Yup, we have 3 vetos each. We can refuse some of the tasks if they're not to our liking!

Aeris: Except if the host insists on taking them on. Then we can't do anything.

Cloud: F#ck... So we're basically on the reader's mercy...

Aeris&Tifa:Yup!

Cloud:And who exactly are "we"?

Tifa: Ah, that's everyone.

Aeris: Everyone from FFVII,FFVIIAC, FFVIILast Order..

Tifa: FFVII Crisis Core, FFVII Dirge of Cerberus etc etc

Aeris: As long as it has FFVII in the front.

Cloud: ...They should try making new games...

Aeris: Well...yeah..

Tifa:So all the readers must do is review, mentioning their request!

Cloud: And we oblige?

Aeris&Tifa: Yup!

Cloud: (sigh) Oh, well.

**Host: Ermmm, excuse me..**

Cloud&Aeris&Tifa: Yes?

**Host: Is that all? It wasn't that complicated...**

Cloud: Well it's not going to be you who's going to make a fool of himself...

Aeris: Come on, it's not going to be that bad...

Cloud: You don't know the fans...They're bloodthirsty...

Tifa: How would she know the fans? She doesn't have any...

Aeris: Why you..

**Host: Ermm, (raises hand) I'm a fan!**

Aeris: Thank you I love you too!

Tifa: Whatever..

Squall: ...

Cloud: Writer?

**Host: Yeah?**

Cloud: Could you forbit the readers from requesting yaoi stuff and such..?

**Host: Nope!**

Cloud: ...

Aeris: You're cruel...

Tifa:...Hmmmm, still..

Cloud: Don't look at me like that!

**Host: Anyway Thanks for being with us on this opening show! Please review and let us know your wishes because...This is the show where your dreams of FFVII come true!! THE "FINAL FANTASY VII DREAM SHOW"!!**

audience: KYAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY

clap clap clap clap

**Host: Thank you everyone!!Bye bye!!**

Cloud: I'm screwed...

Aeris: It won't be that bad I tell you!

Cloud: Yeah whatever...

Sephiroth: I didn't even appear in this show...

Tifa: Maybe next time?

--

Ermmm, please review?


End file.
